Chloe Kolacke
Chloe Kolacke (Originally spelled Klacke) is a driver first seen in World Race 2.0. She drove a Dodge Super Bee for the Florida Tangerines for which she is also the Team leader. In the race she got 7th Place. After June 2014, and somewhere between then and November, 2015 she got a new car. (Seen in World Race Series Team Gallery, though she is never seen racing it, as in between then and WRS 2015, she gets a Renault Clio) 2015 In World Race 2015 Chloe Now races for the Comets. In the race she is once again the leader of her team. Coincidentally, she gets 7th Place once again. In the race she drives a "Renault Clio". Wisconsin Special 2 In Wisconsin Special 2, Chloe now drives a "Ford GT Concept Car". In the race she is in a 3-way tie, with the Viewers having to decide the winner. At this point she is renamed "Chloe Kolacke", like the other Klackes. 2015: Part 2 World Race 2015: Part 2, Chloe also appears, but this time driving with her sister Emma Klacke on The Violet Rose. In the race they drive a "RO937". Most likely it was Emma who was driving though. In the race they claimed 10th Place and their sponsor was Yahoo. World Race Series 2016 (Rio) In World Race Series 2016 Chloe Kolacke drives a 1995 Ford Mustang Cobra. She drove pretty well and got a placing of 10th. Chloe and Emma Klacke (Also now “Kolacke”), worked as a team and spun Claire Kornhoff out at the beginning, putting her in last for the rest of the event. Gallery MUSTANG.PNG|Chloe helps spin claire out asdef.PNG sdfasgf.PNG World Race 2017: Race 4 Miami Homestead Chloe Kolacke was prominently featured in the Leg 1 race of World Race Series 2017 at Miami. She drove a Shelby Cobra and drove it well, eventually snaking her way to the front of the pack and taking the lead several times, fighting intensely for it with Kirk Kornhoff. On the 3rd and final lap it was almost certain she would win, but on the oval at the last minute, Kirk overtook her for 1st place. In the end she got 2nd, which isn't too bad and gets her qualified for Leg 2. Driver Gallery asdadada.PNG|Chloe wiping out on the grass on Lap 2 dfsff.PNG|After overtaking Kirk for the first time. fsfsdf.PNG greenz.PNG dfsdf2.PNG|As she aggressively overtakes Stephanie Dumas. on the oval.PNG|She is in 3rd place on the oval. dsfsf2.PNG|Fighting for a contested lead. adsfadfadsf.PNG|As she overtakes Kirk again (who is in 1st) floridaz.PNG homestead2.PNG|On the oval while in the lead on the final lap. sdfdsfdf.PNG pitz.PNG|A view of the drivers showing Kirk having overtaken Chloe on the oval for the win. World Race 2017: Race 6: California Highway Chloe Kolacke continued on to race in Leg 2, driving a RUF CTR3, the same car Stephanie Dumas was driving. Chloe started the race in 1st place and managed to hold it down for a while until being overtaken by Peter Phamle and Premender Korukanda. In the end she claimed 2nd place once more. Driver Gallery sdfsffsfsdd.PNG|At race start sdfsfsfsfd.PNG|A view from Chloe's bumper camera going through a tunnel. wdefsfdf.PNG|In first place arrowz.PNG|As she is overtaken by Peter. tunnels.PNG|Later, in 3rd place. dsafsffds.PNG|As she goes over the 'California Bridge'. saxff.PNG orangez.PNG|She is followed closely by Jayshaun Carobert. dsfsfsfsfsfsfsfs.PNG tunnel vision.PNG dfsafsf.PNG|At the finish, placing 2nd. World Race 2017: Race 7 Sonoma (Finale) Chloe Kolacke, making 2nd in Leg 2, was qualified for Leg 3 to race in the finale race for a chance to win the series. In this race she drove a High-tech Peugeot #9 LMP racecar. She was once again put in 1st place to start the race but soon after a lap she lost it to Premender Korukanda and eventually The Specter and other drivers. This was mainly due to her misjudgment of turns as she went off the track several times, including on the first lap. In the end she placed 5th. Driver Gallery sadfsfs.PNG|She leads at race start dsaasdad.PNG|A hood camera view as she goes off the track on the first lap. fsafsfs pweug.PNG|Premender sneaking up behind her in 2nd. xbox 360.PNG sunshinez.PNG|She is overtaken by Prem. clairez.PNG|As well as Claire Kornhoff dfsf.PNG|She goes off of the track into the grass on the second lap. red and black.PNG|This wipe out leaves her open for The Specter and Stephanie Dumas to pass her. World Race Series 2018: Race #1 Road America Chloe re-appears in World Race Series 2018, driving a Mugen Honda Civic CR-X in the Road America race. It would also appear that she has made a particular fall from grace, starting in 20th place and finishing in 24th, dead last. This can mostly be attributed to a crash that happened near to the end of the 1st lap of the race. This unfortunate placing granted her an early elimination from the series in stark contrast from her previous performance. Driver Gallery chloe.PNG|Chloe in last place World Race Series 2019: Race #5 Swiss Alps Chloe Kolacke makes her sole World Race Series 2019 appearance in the Leg 1 Swiss Alps race. Here she drives a 2016 Koenigsegg Regera and began the event in 18th place with a qualifying time of 1:59:51. Unfortunately for her, her bad qualifying time hampered her in this race and much like the 2018 series, Chloe's driving was lackluster. She finished in 20th place (Last place) and was eliminated from the 2019 series. It seems she has completely fallen since World Race Series 2017 at this point. Of course, there is always next year. As displayed by her driver information card, Chloe's car is equipped with a 1,757hp twin-turbo V8, her representative country is the USA and her gender is female. Gallery 44yy.JPG|A grand view of the entire race on Lap 1 with Chloe at the very back. 45y6462.JPG|Chloe on Lap 2 behind Joe Kolacke. regera2.JPG|A close-up rear-quarter view of Chloe's Koenigsegg as she battles Joe through the Swiss Alps' turns. Trivia *In 2015: Part 2, the "RO937" race car she is in with Emma Klacke, seems much too small for 2 drivers. Category:Racers Category:Team Leaders Category:Kolacke Racing Dynasty Category:Dodge Drivers Category:Dodge Super Bee Drivers Category:Renault Drivers Category:Renault Clio Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Ford GT Drivers Category:F1 Car Drivers Category:Mustang Drivers Category:Shelby Drivers Category:Shelby Cobra Drivers Category:RUF Drivers Category:RUF CTR3 Drivers Category:Peugeot Drivers Category:LMP Car Drivers Category:Honda Drivers Category:Honda CRX Drivers Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS 2015 Category:Wisconsin Special 2 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Miami Category:WRS 2017 California Category:WRS 2017 Finale Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Road America Category:The Florida Tangerines Category:The Comets Category:The Violet Rose Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Swiss Alps Category:Koenigsegg Drivers Category:Koenigsegg Regera Drivers